Era Uma Vez no Outono
by SerenityLoves
Summary: Esta é uma história do porquê Sesshoumaru não sorri e é tão sombrio, quase não se permitindo a amar. O que teria acontecido em sua vida antes do animê? SesshoumaruxOC EM HIATO!
1. Começos

**Capítulo 1 – Começos**

Era uma bela tarde de outono. As folhas das árvores, alaranjadas, amarelas e vermelhas, flutuavam com graciosidade rumo ao chão.

Uma bela jovem, a qual não aparentava mais de dezenove anos, estava sentada embaixo de um grande carvalho, brincando com uma cosmos. Uma suave brisa passou por ali, agitando os galhos das árvores, fazendo mais folhas caírem, e balançando os longos cabelos dourados da jovem, os quais desciam em uma cascata dourada até depois de sua cintura.

Ela levantou os olhos violetas com faíscas douradas para o céu da tarde, aproveitando aquele magnífico espetáculo proporcionado pela natureza, com um gracioso sorriso adornando seus lábios cor de nácar.

De repente, a jovem ouviu uma voz ao longe chamando pelo seu nome e vindo em sua direção com uma velocidade considerável.

- Mitsuki-sama! Mitsuki-sama! – chamava a sua dama de companhia, Yukino.

Um ou dois minutos depois, Yukino já aparecia ao pé da colina onde Mitsuki estava, arfando de correr apressadamente com seus kimonos.

- Aí está a senhorita! Por favor, Mitsuki-sama, estive procurando por todo o lugar pela senhorita. Sabes que não deves desaparecer desse jeito. – Yukino subia a colina mais devagar agora. – Vamos, senhorita, por favor, ainda temos que nos aprontar para darmos as boas-vindas ao clã Taisho. Sabes quanto essa aliança é importante para vosso pai e para o vosso clã.

- Ora. – Mitsuki respondeu com a voz melodiosa, na verdade, tão melodiosa que sempre que falava parecia um anjo cantando das esferas mais elevadas. – Sim, vejo qual a importância desta aliança, mas não vejo por que, por causa dela, eu não possa aproveitar este belo dia de outono. Não concordas, Yukino-san?

- Sim, senhorita. – Yukino disse com olhos quase suplicantes. – Mas a comitiva já está se aproximando e ainda necessito aprontar a senhorita. Afinal, vais fazer parte das festividades. Por favor, Mitsuki-sama, não nos demoremos mais.

- Muito bem. – A jovem concordou. – Mas saiba que faço isso mais por ti do que por esta aliança. Não quero que se meta em problemas por minha causa.

Mitsuki apoiou uma mão no tronco da árvore a fim de poder levantar-se. O peso das sete camadas de kimonos de seda cor de lavanda, os quais iam escurecendo de dentro para fora com a camada mais inferior de um branco alvíssimo, era muito, mas ela já estava acostumada com aquilo, afinal havia vestindo-se assim a vida inteira.

Yukino ajudou a sua senhora a pôr-se de pé e depois a descer a colina, indo pelos campos em direção ao grande castelo que despontava no horizonte.

Hoje era um dia de festividades. O dia em que o clã youkai Fujiwara confirmava sua aliança com o clã youkai Taisho, depois de um período prolongado de guerras entre eles. Guerras estas que ninguém se lembrava o porquê de terem começado. Ambos os clãs eram de youkais cachorros e era com muita alegria que se celebrava a nova aliança entre eles. A comitiva do clã Taisho deveria chegar a qualquer momento próximo ao pôr-do-sol para dois dias e duas noites de festas.

Mitsuki, como filha mais velha do patriarca do clã Fujiwara, deveria comparecer às festividades, querendo ela ou não. A garota contava atualmente com duzentos anos, considerada uma idade jovem para os youkais, como uma rosa que apenas começara a desabrochar, mas era extremamente bela. Na verdade, era considerada uma das donzelas mais belas de toda aquela região e era quase impossível conseguir a sua mão.

Yukino deslizou a shogi que dava para os quartos de sua senhora com graciosidade, permitindo a sua entrada. Então ela e mais meia dúzia de damas de companhia resumiram-se a aprontar Mitsuki para receber a comitiva. Já estavam ficando sem tempo.

* * *

Duas horas depois, Hikaru e Sayuri, pais de Mitsuki, já estavam à frente das portas do castelo, no topo da escadaria, esperando para recepcionarem a comitiva do clã Taisho, que há pouco havia cruzado os portões da fortaleza.

À frente da comitiva vinha Inu-no-Taisho, escoltado por seis guardas de elite e tendo ao seu lado seu primogênito, Sesshomaru. Ambos montavam os cavalos baios com extrema elegância e majestade, demonstrando o sangue real que possuíam. Atrás dos dois vinha uma rica liteira puxada por dois cavalos, onde a mãe de Sesshomaru, Megumi, encontrava-se.

Apesar da imensa comitiva, o que mais se destacava nela era Sesshomaru. O rapaz contava com um porte majestoso, digno de um príncipe, e não aparentava ter mais de vinte e três anos. Tinha um metro e oitenta de altura e percebia-se que, por baixo dos kimonos escarlates com o haori e hakama brancos, seu corpo era o de um atleta. Sua testa era adornada por uma lua crescente azul, marca esta de nascença, e seus cabelos eram brancos e longos, chegando à altura da cintura. Por alguma razão desconhecida, seu semblante era excessivamente sério, sendo difícil arrancar-lhe um sorriso.

- Sayuri, onde está Mitsuki? – Hikaru sussurrou para a esposa de modo que outras pessoas não os ouvissem.

- Dez minutos atrás ela estava terminando de se arrumar, não sei por que demora tanto. – Sayuri sussurrou de volta por trás do leque.

- É bom ela aparecer dentro de dez segundos ou não me responsabilizo por mim.

Assim que Inu-no-Taisho e Sesshomaru apearam dos cavalos, Sesshomaru foi ajudar sua mãe a descer da liteira e acompanhá-la para as escadarias. Hikaru rapidamente foi ao encontro dos três e, depois de cumprimentá-los com toda a cortesia, conduziu-os escada acima.

- É uma honra para mim e minha família tê-los em nossa humilde casa. – Hikaru vinha dizendo para a família youkai. – Esta é minha esposa Sayuri e...

- Desculpem o atraso! Eles já chegaram? Estavam todos comen... – Mitsuki cortou o pai sem querer quando veio correndo de dentro do palácio a toda velocidade apesar do peso dos kimonos.

A garota não estava prestando muita, ou melhor, nenhuma atenção à sua frente enquanto corria e acaba por dar um encontrão em Sesshomaru e derrubá-lo, caindo por cima dele.

- Me... me perdoe, senhor. – Mitsuki fala, gaguejando um pouco, enquanto levantava-se rapidamente e estende a mão para Sesshomaru levantar também.

Ele não aceita a mão que ela lhe oferecia e levanta-se por conta própria, espanando o pó das roupas, embora não houvesse nenhum.

- Sugiro, senhorita, que da próxima vez tome cuidado por onde anda. – Sesshomaru responde com frieza, embora mantivesse o tom educado.

Mitsuki abaixa a cabeça como que envergonhada pelo seu ato, mas o fez apenas porque assim mandava a etiqueta. No fundo, estava irritadíssima. Quem ele pensava que era para falar daquele jeito com ela? Afinal, ela também era uma princesa. Hikaru logo foi ao auxílio da filha:

- Peço desculpas pelo comportamento dela, senhores. É só a ansiedade por causa das festividades desta noite. Ela é a minha primogênita, Mitsuki. Não se preocupem, arranjarei para que isto não ocorra novamente.

Depois dos devidos cumprimentos, os seis e toda a corte entraram no palácio. Os soldados ficaram nos jardins, armando suas tendas e preparando-se para terem uma festinha própria junto com as pessoas comuns que iriam festejar aquele dia à sua própria maneira do lado de fora das paredes do castelo.

Para alguns, aquele dia seria o começo de uma coisa maior do que eles mesmos e a qual não poderiam evitar, mesmo se quisessem.


	2. A Dança

**Capítulo 2 – A Dança**

Uma longa mesa fora arrumada no salão principal do castelo, com todas as espécies de iguarias e bebidas que poderiam ser oferecidas durante a festa. À frente da mesa fora montado um tipo de palco, onde seriam feitas as apresentações em honra aos convidados.

À cabeceira da mesa estavam sentados Sayuri, Hikaru, Inu-no-Taisho, Megumi e Sesshomaru, da esquerda para a direita nesta ordem. Mas faltava uma pessoa.

Ah, sim! Mitsuki estava nos bastidores, esperando a sua vez de se apresentar. Depois de levar uma bronca de seus pais sobre boas maneiras e como se comportar, ela estava mais irritada do que nunca, mas ainda assim teria de se apresentar "como uma boa menina e sem reclamar", como dissera o seu pai quando ela ousou abrir a boca para falar da apresentação.

Que ótimo dia estava sendo aquele.

E ele ainda prometia, pois havia sido obrigada a fazer as honras da casa para o príncipe Sesshomaru enquanto este ficasse no castelo. Aquilo era simplesmente ma-ra-vi-lho-so.

Dito príncipe olhava à sua volta, um tanto entediado, enquanto comia calmamente e com a postura de um senhor feudal. Parecia que ele também estava ali contra a sua vontade, apenas cumprindo um compromisso de família como era de se esperar que fizesse.

Mitsuki abanava-se graciosamente com o leque quando ouviu algumas garotas exclamarem enquanto espiavam por trás das cortinas:

- Então aquele é o príncipe Sesshomaru?

- Sim, é ele! Vistes como é lindo? E que músculos ele deve ter por baixo de todas aquelas camadas de seda! – respondeu a outra por entre risinhos.

- Com certeza – a primeira concordou. – Pena ele ser tão sério. Estavam falando na corte que nunca o viram sorrir!

- Não acredito! – a segunda exclamou baixinho. – Não serão apenas rumores? Afinal, ele pode ser sério, mas é quase impossível não sorrir a vida inteira!

- É verdade! Eu ouvi isso da minha camareira que ouviu das serventes do clã Taisho. Incrível, mas parece que é verdade!

A princesa, cansada de ouvir todas aquelas besteiras e fofocas, virou os olhos e levantou-se, indo em direção às duas garotas.

- Vocês não têm nada melhor para fazer? – ela reprimiu ambas. – Vamos, as duas aos seus lugares, daqui a pouco será a apresentação.

As garotas fizeram uma levíssima careta por serem reprimidas e afastaram-se da cortina com uma breve mesura, indo postarem-se ao koto e ao shamisen. Assim que elas deixaram o local, ficou uma pequena fenda na cortina e Mitsuki apressou-se em arrumá-la. Por acidente, ou não, ela acabou olhando para além do palco e seus olhos pousaram sobre Sesshomaru. Mesmo que contra a vontade, ela não pode deixar de pensar enquanto o observava:

"Até que ele é mesmo bonito. Eu me pergunto por que ele é tão sério assim..."

Como se tivesse ouvido os pensamentos da bela princesa, Sesshomaru olhou exatamente para o local onde Mitsuki estava. Seus belos olhos cor de âmbar perfuravam os dela e pareciam mandar arrepios para todo o seu corpo.

Mitsuki rapidamente fechou a cortina, quebrando aquele contato visual que mais parecia um feitiço. O que foi aquilo? Que coisa mais estranha havia acontecido... E agora ele pensaria que ela estivera espionando-o! Sinceramente, aquele dia não poderia ficar pior.

O som de um pequeno gongo de bronze soou por todo o salão, anunciando que o espetáculo começaria e fazendo com que as conversas subsidiassem à praticamente nada. Finalmente estava na hora. Todos os olhos voltaram-se para o palco e as cortinas foram puxadas para o lado, revelando uma vista divina.

Mitsuki estava parada no centro do palco em posição para a dança, mas o que mais impressionava a todos era a sua beleza ainda mais realçada pelos kimonos que usava. As duas camadas mais interiores eram brancas, depois vinham duas camadas de um kimono dourado que parecia ter sido tecido com fios de ouro e que brilhava como o sol, seguidas por outras duas de um kimono prateado, o qual parecia ter sido tecido com fios de prata e que brilhava como a lua cheia em um céu sem nuvens. Seus longos cabelos loiros estavam intricadamente presos com três pentes e um pequeno sorriso adornava seus belos lábios. Enfim, parecia mais um anjo que havia caído do céu.

E assim, ela dançou.

* * *

Depois da dança, que havia encantado e emocionado a todos, bem, quase todos, e pela qual ganhou elogios sem fim, Mitsuki alegou não estar muito bem e pediu permissão para retirar-se aos seus quartos. Dada a permissão, a princesa fez uma breve mesura e retirou-se. Realmente, estava cansada, mas isto não queria dizer que ela não pudesse permanecer na celebração, apenas ansiava um pouco pela quietude e solidão dos seus quartos com um bom livro para fazer-lhe companhia. E de preferência, longe do príncipe Sesshomaru.

Ora, ele quase não aplaudira a sua apresentação! E isso mesmo depois da princesa dar tudo de si a fim de provar que as primeiras impressões nem sempre deveriam ficar. Definitivamente não gostava dele nem um pouco.

Chegando ao seu quarto, Mitsuki fechou a shogi em silêncio, retirou os pentes do cabelo, deixando-o fluir livremente pelas suas costas, e começou a procurar pelo livro que estivera lendo àquela tarde.

Depois de meia hora procurando pelo bendito livro e depois de revirar todo o quarto atrás dele, a princesa foi obrigada a concluir que não havia trazido-o para cá. Mas então onde estava? Lembrava-se bem de estar lendo-o um pouco antes de Yukino ir buscá-la esta tarde sob o carvalho. Espere... era isso! Agora se lembrava bem. Havia deixado o livro embaixo da grande árvore quando fora levantar e simplesmente esquecera-se de pegá-lo.

Colocando uma capa sobre os kimonos, Mitsuki saiu sorrateiramente do castelo, tomando cuidado para evitar as áreas onde as festividades ocorriam, por uma porta lateral da ala dos criados, a qual dava no pátio no palácio, onde outra festa estava ocorrendo.

Vários homens e mulheres youkais estavam ao redor de uma grande fogueira, praticamente todos eles bêbados e fazendo todos os tipos de orgias imagináveis e inimagináveis. O cheiro era simplesmente horrível e a princesa sentia-o ainda mais forte devido ao seu olfato aguçado.

Ela passou ao largo de tudo aquilo, procurando manter-se nas sombras para evitar qualquer tipo de coisas indesejadas. Mas todo o seu esforço mostrou-se em vão quando um par de braços a agarrou por trás e tampou a sua boca, impedindo-a de gritar.

- Ora, ora, veja o que temos aqui – veio a voz, um tanto próxima demais de seu ouvido, daquele que a segurava.


	3. Ao Resgate

**Capítulo 3 – Ao Resgate**

Um tremor percorreu todo o corpo de Mitsuki. Que voz era aquela? Só então no meio de todo o medo conseguiu perceber o cheiro do homem: era um dos guardas que vieram com o clã Taisho! E estava extremamente bêbado.

A princesa debateu-se, mas o homem a segurou com ainda mais força, no limite de machucá-la.

- Quietinha agora, sim? Quem mandou passar pela nossa festinha sem querer juntar-se a ela? Agora vais fazer parte da diversão. – o guarda dizia enquanto arrastava-a até mais perto da fogueira, onde todas as coisas estavam acontecendo. – Ei pessoal, olhem o que eu encontrei vagando perdida por aqui!

Mitsuki, sentindo a iminência do que estava por ocorrer, fez a única coisa que passou pela sua cabeça: pisou no pé de seu agressor em seguida dando-lhe uma cotovelada no estômago. Assim que sentiu o aperto das mãos sobre si afrouxarem, empurrou o guarda e tentou fugir para bem longe dali, só para dar de cara com mais quatro guardas, todos no mesmo estado em que o primeiro e que impediam a sua passagem.

- Nananinanão, aonde a vadiazinha pensa que vai? A festa só está começando – disse um deles com escárnio fazendo todos gargalharem.

De repente a princesa viu-se no centro de uma roda, cercada por todos os lados, sem nenhuma chance se escape a não ser lutando. Com toda a calma que conseguia no momento, que não era muita, examinou seus oponentes devagar, até que um deles agarrou a sua capa e jogou esta para o lado.

- Vamos brincar com a pequena vadia. Hehehe.

Mitsuki foi empurrada de um lado para o outro no meio da roda, e a cada intervalo de dois ou três empurrões era despida de uma das camadas de kimonos. Tudo era muito rápido, só conseguia ouvir as gargalhadas dos homens e sentir aquele cheiro fétido. Num último ato para se libertar, ela levou as mãos junto ao rosto e gritou:

- Crescent Helix! – soltando-as logo em seguida, vários raios dourados saíram de suas garras e acertaram uma boa parte de seus captores, o que só serviu para deixá-los irados.

- Ora sua!

Os guardas avançaram para cima dela com mais fúria, tirando as camadas restantes de kimonos e deixando-a apenas com a hakama púrpura e o kosode branco, os quais eram considerados roupas íntimas na época. Quando a princesa tentou se cobrir, sentiu uma pancada forte na nuca, não o forte a ponto de desacordá-la, mas o bastante para deixá-la zonza.

Foi então que uma agitação começou próximo do lugar onde ela estava. Mitsuki viu através da vista embaçada algumas das sombras serem afastadas à força de perto de si e sentiu um braço envolver-se ao redor de sua cintura, mas ao contrário dos outros este toque era gentil, quase como se tivesse medo de quebrá-la. Ela tentou divisar quem a segurava, mas apenas divisava sua silhueta coberta pelas sombras que a fogueira quase morta lançava.

Por todo o local ouviam-se gritos de dor e de perdão, pedidos desesperados para suas vidas serem poupadas. Mas seu libertador não deu ouvido a eles, apenas continuou a distribuir os merecidos castigos de cada um.

Mitsuki, subitamente, sentiu que suas pernas já não podiam mais sustentá-la e seu corpo inclinou-se para frente, fazendo menção de cair, mas o braço que a segurava firmou a princesa no lugar, sem deixá-la ir de encontro ao chão. Através de sua vertigem e da fraca luz, Mitsuki conseguiu divisar duas marcas no pulso de quem a segurava. Jurava ter visto aquelas marcas antes em algum lugar.

- Não desmaie. – quem a segurava, agora claramente um homem, falou com calma, quase com apatia. Ela podia jurar também ter ouvido aquela voz antes.

Algum tempo depois, Mitsuki não saberia dizer quanto, sentiu ser levantada e carregada para dentro do castelo por dois braços musculosos, que apesar de tudo seguravam-na com delicadeza. Depois de alguns pares de vozes assustadas e de um descer e subir de escadas, a princesa sentiu ser depositada na maciez de um futon e pelo cheiro percebeu estar em seu próprio quarto, mas outra fragrância misturava-se àquela.

Uma mão retirou devagar algumas mechas de cabelo solto de sua face, e como resposta àquele toque suave, a princesa abriu os olhos e segurou aquela mão com a sua própria.

Neste momento, as nuvens que encobriam a lua cheia afastaram-se e permitiram que um pouco de claridade penetra-se no quarto, mas mesmo assim o homem permanecia envolto em sombras. O luar apenas refletia-se em seus longos cabelos, dando-lhes um brilho prateado, e em um par de olhos cor de âmbar, os quais fitavam demoradamente a princesa.

Então, depois de ter certeza que estava tudo bem com ela, o rapaz levantou-se e soltou a sua mão da dela com cuidado, virando-se em seguida para deixar o quarto. Mitsuki tentou se levantar, mas não tinha mais forças e só conseguiu murmurar:

- Espere... Por quê?

A única resposta à sua pergunta foi o som do deslizar da shogi quando o rapaz deixou o quarto e em seguida o silêncio. Ah! Que silêncio abençoado depois de toda aquela barulheira. A princesa sabia em que encrenca se metera e que na manhã seguinte iria ouvir muito sobre aquilo, mas no momento não queria pensar em mais nada, nem no livro que deixara embaixo do carvalho e que não conseguira pegar no final das contas. Só havia uma coisa em sua mente: dormir. E foi isso que ela fez.

Mal sabia Mitsuki que seu libertador estava logo ali, do outro lado do corredor.

* * *

- E você está proibida de sair desacompanhada do castelo! – Hikaru repreendia veementemente a filha enquanto andava para cima e para baixo na antecâmara da mesma. 

- Mas pai... – Mitsuki começou baixinho, mas o pai logo a cortou.

- Não quero ouvir nem uma palavra, Mitsuki! – ele exclamou parando na frente dela. – Você tem noção do perigo que correu ontem à noite por mentir para nós e sair escondida do castelo? Além de praticamente desonrar nossos convidados com tamanha mentira, colocaste em jogo a sua própria honra! Tens alguma coisa a declarar em sua própria defesa?

Mitsuki não respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça como que envergonhada de seus atos, sabia que não adiantaria discutir e que falar alguma coisa só iria piorar tudo.

- Hum... Muito bem. – Hikaru parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo por conseguir dominar a filha tão bem. – Se não fosse pelo...

Sayuri interrompeu o marido polidamente com um pequeno pigarreio, avisando-o com o olhar para não falar nada a respeito daquilo. Hikaru parece ter entendido a mensagem, pois logo mudou de assunto:

- Bom, de qualquer jeito, fomos convidados pelo Inu-no-Taisho-sama e sua esposa para passarmos o Festival Choyo no En em seu palácio, seguido por uma pequena temporada lá, como um jeito de ser redimirem pelo o que seus soldados fizeram ontem à noite. E você vai, Mitsuki, sem dar nenhum pio, entendeu?

- Sim, otoo-sama – a princesa concordou contra a vontade em uma voz quase inaudível.

- Muito bem. Agora vai-te. Deves acompanhar o príncipe Sesshomaru o resto do dia.

Mitsuki assentiu brevemente, levantou-se, tomando o cuidado de ajeitar as sete camadas de kimonos que cobriam o seu corpo, sendo a mais interna escarlate e as outras de um tom azul-esverdeado que escurecia de dentro para fora, e dirigiu-se o salão principal, onde lhe foi informado que o príncipe Sesshomaru se encontrava a sua espera nos jardins.

Porém ao chegar lá, não havia nem sinal dele por todo o jardim. Contrariada, Mitsuki sentou-se sob o grande cipreste e ali permaneceu até que sentiu alguma coisa passar rente à sua orelha esquerda e cair no chão ao seu lado. Era o seu livro! Mas como...?

- Sabe, não deverias deixar as coisas jogadas por aí – veio uma voz dos galhos da árvore. Só então a princesa sentiu aquele cheiro tão... marcante. Sabia que já conhecia aquela pessoa!

- Você! – ela exclamou pondo-se de pé.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:** Muito obrigada a todos que leram esta humilde fic, especialmente Juliana Torok que me deixou felicíssima com a review, a primeira de todas :-D 

Saibam vocês, meus leitores queridos, que é por sua causa que escrevo e vocês me dão forças e inspiração para continuar \o/

Ju (posso te chamar assim?), não se preocupe, já tenho a maior parte da história planejada e aos poucos tentarei escrevê-la, aproveitando este mês de férias :-D

Muito obrigada a todos! \o/


	4. Passeio

Capítulo 4 – Passeio

Sesshoumaru desce da árvore graciosamente, quase como um gato, e vai em direção à princesa, segurando-lhe o pulso com firmeza. Seus olhos cor de âmbar eram firmes e severos.

- Tem idéia do perigo que correu por causa de um simples livro? – ele repreendeu-a com a voz séria. – Se eu não tivesse saído, você seria uma princesa desonrada agora.

Mitsuki olha para o príncipe com um olhar meio assustado e meio desafiador, não querendo ceder à pressão que ele lhe exercia.

- Eu sinceramente agradeço por tudo que fizestes por mim, mas tive de sair. Este livro é muito precioso para mim, não poderia simplesmente perdê-lo ou deixá-lo lá. – Seu tom, apesar de baixo, não era nem um pouco submisso.

Aperta um pouco mais o delicado pulso da princesa, sem contanto machucá-la.

- Princesa inconseqüente! Um livro é só um livro. Se ao menos soubesse se defender, mas pelo o que vi lá não sabe nem usar o próprio faro, pois teria sentido o cheiro de bebida emanando daqueles youkai à distância. Afinal, que tipo de princesa você é? Apenas de enfeite?

Mitsuki fica ruborizada com o comentário dele.

- Isto não interessa. Teria saído de lá de um jeito um de outro... eventualmente – ela completa em um sussurro, abaixando a cabeça levemente e fazendo com que parte de seu longo cabelo dourado fosse para frente.

Sesshoumaru larga o pulso dela com desdém.

- Pelo que vejo, a princesa não conhece nada da vida, achando que sairia sozinha. Aqueles guardas a teriam feito em pedaços! – Ele vira-se de costas e vai andando em direção ao castelo. - É lamentável uma Inu-youkai não saber se defender, mesmo sendo da realeza. Minha mãe, por exemplo, também é e sabe lutar.

- Eu não tenho culpa. Não fui treinada apropriadamente para isso, apenas para as artes da corte como dançar, cantar, jogar shogi e go, poemas, caligrafia, koto e shamisen – Mitsuki responde baixinho.

Sesshoumaru vira-se para a princesa, sua bela fisionomia séria como sempre.

- É atitude dos covardes acostumar-se a uma situação que desagrada e não querer mudar. Se você quisesse mesmo treinar outras coisas, teria pensando em algum jeito, assim como pensou em sair disfarçada para pegar um objeto que você queria tanto. – Dá um suspiro meio enfadado. – E terei de te agüentar por algum tempo em nome da diplomacia. Tenho pena do youkai que se case com você algum dia.

- Não é que eu não queira mudar, não consigo! – Mitsuki começa a seguir Sesshoumaru alguns passos atrás por causa do peso dos kimonos. – Já cansei de treinar e treinar, mas todos os professores que já tive não ofereciam nenhum estímulo, não me incentivavam, apenas me respeitavam por causa de quem eu sou, e tratavam-me como uma boneca de porcelana.

Sesshoumaru se aproxima mais de Mitsuki até estarem bem próximos, o delicado perfume de almíscar dele invade as sensíveis narinas da princesa. De súbito, a mão do príncipe rapidamente envolve a cintura dela, puxando-a mais para si e aproximando o rosto do da princesa o suficiente para que pudesse fitá-la, dizendo ao mesmo tempo num sussurro:

- Você fala demais.

Então seus lábios se encontram com os dela em um beijo possessivo.

Mitsuki fica surpresa com o ato dele e seu coração começa a bater descontroladamente e suas pernas ficam subitamente bambas, quase não conseguindo sustentar seu corpo. Ela coloca os braços por instinto ao redor do pescoço do princípe, mas não faz menção de afastar-se.

O príncipe a levanta um pouco do chão, seus beijos eram cada vez mais vorazes e a sua mão livre tinha descoberto um pouco do ombro de Mitsuki, até que de repente, ele a deixa no chão de novo, com um rosnado baixo, suas mãos passando um pouco pelo próprio longo cabelo branco meio que frustrado.

- Tenho de ficar longe de você ou farei uma besteira – ele fala com a voz um tanto quanto rouca.

A princesa estava ruborizada por causa do beijo e do que acabara de acontecer, o que a deixava ainda mais bonita, uma beleza exótica e delicada. Ela leva uma mão aos graciosos lábios e deixa-a repousar ali por um momento. Seu primeiro beijo... E não entendia por que, mas parecia haver pequenas borboletas brincando em seu estômago. Ela levanta-se novamente, cambaleando um pouco por causa das pernas bambas. Tantas emoções... O que estaria acontecendo ali? Mitsuki olha acanhadamente para Sesshoumaru e coloca uma mexa dos cabelos dourados atrás da orelha, claro sinal de que estava nervosa.

- Me desculpe por ter discutido com você, tens razão, mas não poderia perder este livro. Foi um presente de meu avô, o único que ele me deu em toda a sua vida, e ele é muito precioso para mim.

O príncipe assente de leve com a cabeça.

- Apenas tome mais cuidado. Tenho de que ir agora, não é de bom feitio verem-nos a conversar sozinhos.

A princesa apenas concorda silenciosamente, deixando que suas mãos escorregassem para dentro das compridas mangas, ocultando-as, e sorri.

- Entendo. Mas se quiser me acompanhar podemos fazer alguma coisa, como jogar shougi ou mesmo passear. Não tenho muito que fazer sozinha e nem posso mais ir ao local de que mais gosto... – ela completa com um pequeno sorriso triste, andando ao lado do príncipe a pequenos passos.

Sesshoumaru diminui um pouco o ritmo de seus próprios passos para acompanhá-la.

- Passear... Bem, podemos fazer isso enquanto os servos de seu pai aprontam tudo que é necessário para a viagem. – Ele fica um pouco pensativo de repente. – Seria interessante arrumar alguma vestimenta mais confortável para você.

A princesa dá uma pequena risada, cobrindo a boca com a manga.

- Sim, realmente seria, se bem que uso isto há tantos anos que já me acostumei. O problema é só fazer movimentos muito amplos, como lutar ou correr, se bem que já consigo fazer este último. E também não poderia usar outras vestimentas além destas na corte, teria de usá-las escondidas. Mas venha comigo, já que não estou sozinha, posso te mostrar meu lugar favorito. – E, dizendo isso, pega na mão de Sesshoumaru e começa a guiá-lo gentilmente para fora dos portões do castelo em direção à colina do dia anterior.

* * *

Mitsuki rodeava o carvalho alegremente, espalhando ainda mais as folhas alaranjadas do chão com seus kimonos que se arrastavam um metro e meio atrás de si.

- Este aqui é o meu lugar preferido. Tão calmo e sereno... Sinto-me em paz aqui. – Ela encosta-se no grande tronco da árvore e olha para cima, fitando as folhas que balançavam graciosamente com a brisa, depois volta seu olhar para Sesshoumaru com um pequeno sorriso e um brilho no olhar.

O príncipe vai até Mitsuki e a pega no colo.

- Se gosta da vista aqui de baixo então vai se deliciar com a visão por entre as folhas do outono, onde ninguém atrapalha os pensamentos que vêm naturalmente. – Com um salto, já estavam na copa da árvore. Sesshoumaru acomoda Mitsuki em seu peito para ela poder ficar mais firme e confortável. – Mas prefiro as árvores de sakura.

A princesa aconchega-se nos braços de Sesshoumaru, seu coração batendo cada vez mais rápido e meio embriagada pelo aroma característico do príncipe. Ela fecha os olhos momentaneamente, tentando tirar o maior proveito de tudo aquilo.

- Eu também. Aqui no palácio, na primavera, as sakuras ficam lindíssimas, formam um teto cor-de-rosa sobre nossas cabeças. É simplesmente maravilhoso. Mas já que é outono, devemos aproveitar ao máximo o que esta estação igualmente bela tem a oferecer.

A voz grave de Sesshoumaru era quase um sussurro agora:

- Não posso aproveitar ao máximo, princesa, só um pouco, mas já está de bom tamanho. – A quietude impera por algum tempo até a voz dele ser ouvida de novo. – Entreouvi uma conversa entre nossos pais e parece que o seu pai arrumou um pretendente para você, Mitsuki-oojou-sama.

O sangue de Mitsuki gela ao ouvir as palavras de Sesshoumaru e ela volta-se um pouco nos braços do príncipe a fim de o olhar nos belíssimos olhos cor de âmbar.

- Como... como assim? – ela pergunta um tanto confusa.

- Você já está na idade de se casar, princesa, assim como eu. – Ele alisava, pensativo, os longos cabelos dourados dela, e seu rosto não transmitia nada sobre o que sentia. – Mas creio que o meu destino seja diferente do seu, não se preocupe.

- Entendo... – ela fala com a voz baixa, abaixando um pouco a cabeça. – Sei que estou na idade de casar, mas, apesar de tudo, até hoje meu pai sempre respeitou as minhas escolhas. O que não entendo é o que está acontecendo. Se eu casar, quero dizer, quando eu casar, quero que seja alguém que me respeite e trate-me como igual, e que, acima de tudo, me ame assim como eu o amar.

- Creio que seu pai esteja fazendo isso para formar alianças e, principalmente, para protegê-la, princesa, afinal podemos entrar em guerra a qualquer momento. Sinto tê-la deixado triste, não era minha intenção.

Sesshoumaru dá um pequeno sorriso para ela, enquanto sua mão brincava com o pescoço delicado embaixo de tantos kimonos, até que ele pára, como se ouvisse algo e seu sorriso se transforma num rosnado.

- Nossos pais estão nos chamando.

- Não me deixaste triste, Sesshoumaru-ooji-sama, as coisas apenas são um pouquinho inesperadas. – Ela lança-lhe um sorriso, assegurando ao príncipe que estava tudo bem. Quando ele rosna, Mitsuki dá uma pequenina risada e, com uma das graciosas mãos acariciando o pescoço dele, lhe dá um leve beijo no rosto. – Eu ouvi. Está tudo bem, só me ajude a descer daqui, por favor. Acho que será meio complicado fazê-lo sozinha com tantos kimonos.

O príncipe pega Mitsuki com firmeza nos braços, sem, contudo, machucar sua delicada pele, e novamente já estavam no chão. Ele a coloca novamente de pé.

- Aceita a minha companhia de volta ao castelo, Mitsuki-sama? – ele pergunta com um olhar meio perscrutador, sem perder nenhum movimento da youkai ao seu lado.

- Pensei que nunca perguntaria. – Mitsuki sorri levemente, e seus olhos violeta brilham, com um misto de alegria e tristeza.

* * *

Na varanda principal do castelo, a qual dava para os jardins, estavam Hikaru e Ino-no-Taisho, ambos esperando por seus filhos, que não deveriam demorar agora. Após passar quase a manhã inteira em discussão amigável, os dois chegaram a um desfecho deveras favorável às duas partes.

O maior problema havia sido a promessa anterior de Inu-no-Taisho a um outro clã Inu-youkai quando Sesshoumaru ainda era uma criança, de casar este com a herdeira do clã. Mas, depois de muito conversarem, viram que não havia sido dada exclusividade àquela promessa, permitindo assim que o acordo entre os dois pais fosse firmado com congratulações de ambos os lados. Claro, agora só faltava informar as duas pessoas mais envolvidas no acordo. Mas isso era o de menos agora.

Logo, Hikaru e Inu-no-Taisho puderam ver Sesshoumaru e Mitsuki aproximando-se do castelo, conversando. A princesa sorria muito, quase tendo esquecido o que Sesshoumaru lhe falara sobre o seu suposto pretendente, e o príncipe a observava entre sério e admirado, quase falhando ao tentar esconder a fascinação que ela lhe provocava. Em algum ponto do caminho, o casal havia, inconscientemente, dado as mãos e continuavam a andar daquele jeito até agora.

Os pais sorriram um para o outro ao verem aquela cena, como se falassem mentalmente que o destino já estava arranjando tudo.

Assim que os dois jovens juntaram-se a eles, os quatro sentaram-se na varanda e começaram a conversar, primeiro sobre assuntos triviais, até que chegou o derradeiro momento.

- Mitsuki e Sesshoumaru-sama, Inu-no-Taisho-sama e eu estivemos conversando uma boa parte da manhã e finalmente entramos em um acordo. – informou o pai da jovem princesa com um certo suspense na voz, como se achasse aquilo divertido ao mesmo tempo que era sério.

- O que aconteceu, otou-sama? – Mitsuki perguntou meio relutante, olhando de soslaio para Sesshoumaru, e já temendo a resposta que receberia.

- Bom – Hikaru olhou para Inu-no-Taishou como se esperasse aprovação para continuar e assim o fez – nós decidimos que, para o bem dos clãs e da aliança entre eles, vocês dois deveriam contrair matrimônio.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Esse capítulo demorou para sair, devido à falta de inspiração de sua adorada autora, mas finalmente está aqui xD

Agradeço aos meus leitores que sempre me incentivam acima de tudo a nunca parar de escrever, principalmente à Karina, que não importa o quão lixo seja a minha história, ela sempre lê e me apoia xD e à Camila também pelo mesmo motivo \o/

Agradecimentos à Luana que me ajudou nos diálogos Sesshoumaru&Mitsuki xD

Até o próximo capítulo, meus amores! (se bem que não sei quando será xD)


	5. Treinamento: Parte I

Capítulo 5 – Treinamento: Parte I

Após receberem a notícia, com um certo espanto e surpresa, os jovens entreolharam-se e então Mitsuki desviara seus olhos violetas daqueles outros que pareciam poder perfurá-la. Sesshoumaru a olhava com frieza enquanto pensava:

"_Não acredito que pretendem me unir com esta youkai inútil, atrapalhada e que não tem opiniões próprias! Posso até me casar com ela, mas quero ver se ela agüentará com relação às outras mulheres."_

A princesa youkai não pensava em nada, sua mente estava muito confusa para processar alguma coisa além das palavras de seu pai. Casar-se com Sesshoumaru... Ela apenas conseguiu murmurar um pedido de licença e recolheu-se aos seus quartos, onde passou o resto do dia.

* * *

Devia ser por volta da nona hora da noite, após o jantar e da reunião entre a família Taisho e a convidada especial, Mitsuki.

A princesa adentrou o quarto, que estava ocupando no palácio do clã Taisho, e fechou a shoji silenciosamente. O local estava na penumbra, apenas iluminado pela luz da lua minguante, mas aquilo era o suficiente para os olhos da youkai. Ela ouviu um barulho de seda próximo à porta que ligava seu quarto ao de sua acompanhante, Yukino. A princesa sentiu o cheiro da mesma e então falou à meia-voz:

- Está tudo pronto, Yukino-san?

- Sim, Oojou-sama. Como sempre – a youkai mais jovem respondeu em uma voz baixa, com a cabeça sempre em reverência respeitosa. – Irás treinar no mesmo lugar?

- Sim, Yukino-san. E já sabes o que fazer, me espere assim que o sol despontar no horizonte. Lembre-se, se alguém vier aqui, nenhuma palavra.

A outra apenas fez uma mesura e assistiu sua mestra a remover as camadas de kimonos que a cobriam, substituindo-os por um haori azul escuro e uma hakama da mesma cor, ambos com finos detalhes em prateado. Ela estava pronta para o que faria.

Há uma semana, desde que ali chegara e aprendera a rotina do castelo, saía à noite, sempre depois do jantar e da reunião em família, para treinar na floresta que circundava o castelo, bem no fundo dela, em um lugar que não havia trilha e era inacessível a cavalo. Treinava principalmente com a katana, mas também praticava o seu olfato e visão, os quais já haviam melhorado consideravelmente.

Mitsuki abriu a janela que dava para os jardins e, depois de verificar que estava tudo seguro, saltou. Era apenas o primeiro andar, não havia perigo. Após pousar com a graciosidade de um gato na grama macia, a princesa se pôs a correr em direção à floresta, procurando manter-se nas sombras para não ser vista.

Sesshoumaru já estava acordado há muitas horas devido ao costume adquirido desde pequeno, quando o pai o treinava para lutar e sobreviver. Estava observando o nascer da lua minguante embaixo de um cipreste quando um leve perfume chamou sua atenção. Um cheiro de jasmins muito familiar, e ele sabia muito bem quem era a dona. Levantando curioso, o príncipe foi seguindo o perfume até o seu ponto mais forte e lá viu uma silhueta feminina realizando movimentos que pareciam de combate com um objeto que de longe parecia uma katana.

Sesshoumaru ficou a observando por alguns instantes sem fazer barulho nenhum, pois, apesar dos evidentes erros nos movimentos, não pôde deixar de apreciar tão singela dança corporal, e no fundo sabia que haviam sido suas próprias palavras que provocaram isso. Ele aproxima-se suavemente da jovem, seus passos nem ao menos faziam barulho nas folhas e galhos espalhados pelo chão, até tocar-lhe nos ombros e falar em um sussurro junto ao seu ouvido:

- Por que está se preocupando com isto agora, princesa?

Mitsuki estava tão concentrada no exercício que nem percebeu a aproximação de Sesshoumaru, nem mesmo com o seu olfato agora um pouco mais apurado. Um arrepio subiu e desceu pela sua espinha, fazendo-a soltar a katana no chão devido à surpresa.

- Porque sim. Não quero mais ser uma vergonha como Inu-youkai – ela respondeu com um tom que supostamente seria apático, mas que acabou saindo com um pouco de frustração. Ela fechou as mãos em punho, o que acabou por fazer com que os calos da katana nelas doesse. A princesa ofegou de dor, mas não demonstrara nenhum sinal de que estava machucada.

Sesshoumaru virou a princesa, a fim de poder olhar em seus olhos, e pegou suas mãos. Enquanto as olhava, continua a falar:

- Entendo sua frustração, mas saiba que quem nunca teve um treinamento não devia começar logo com uma arma que depende a força e sim uma arma em que se pode usar a agilidade e a percepção, como o arco e flecha, e só depois começar um treinamento com as garras. Veja, suas mãos estão cheias de calos e doerão por algum tempo pela força com a qual seguraste a katana, quando deveria ter sido suave, porém firme.

A princesa desvia o olhar do de Sesshoumaru, o qual parecia poder ler seus pensamentos, e fecha os dedos, sem retirar as mãos das dele, mas escondendo os calos.

- Nunca tive alguém que me treinasse, então este foi o único jeito que encontrei. Não pensei no arco e flecha, apenas pensei no quanto estaria melhorando aos seus...digo, aos olhos de todo mundo. – Ela corou levemente.

Uma das sobrancelhas do príncipe se arqueia graciosamente enquanto solta as mãos de Mitsuki, envolvendo seus braços ao redor da cintura dela e puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo.

- Por que queres minha atenção, princesa? Não precisas disso, afinal faz poucos dias que nos conhecemos.

Mitsuki fica vermelha com a ação dele, mas não demonstra a timidez que sentia nem quão rápido seu coração batia por aquela proximidade.

- Porque não quero mais ser uma boneca de porcelana ou um "enfeite", como você mesmo colocou, Sesshoumaru-sama. Quero ser digna de respeito e não ter mais vergonha por não saber nem me soltar de alguns guardas. – Para fazer a sua "irritação" parecer ainda mais real, ela colocou as duas mãos no peito dele e tentou soltar-se, mas o tempo todo em que falou, evitara o contato visual com o príncipe.

Sesshoumaru aproxima o rosto do ouvido da princesa e aplica-lhe uma leve mordida no lóbulo da orelha.

- Já conseguiu um pouco do meu respeito ao tentar mudar essa situação, princesa, tenho prazer em ver uma mulher sabendo o que quer, arredia... Se quer tanto treinar, poderei treiná-la enquanto estiver nos domínios de meu clã, assim poderemos treinar sem ter outros bisbilhotando, pois odeio isso.

Os arrepios voltam a correr pelo corpo da princesa, apenas mais fortes desta vez. Suas pernas amolecem e ela teria caído se não fosse pelos braços de Sesshoumaru envolvendo-a pela cintura.

- Não é o que está pensando, apenas não quero depender de ninguém. E... - ela faz uma breve pausa, perguntando mais baixo logo em seguida. - Treinaria-me mesmo? Sei que nada mais sou para você do que uma imposição de nossos pais...

O rosto do príncipe rosto endurece ao ouvir a frase dita por Mitsuki, então a solta enquanto vira-se.

- Essa imposição não cabe ao momento agora. Sim, a treinarei. Primeiro terá de adquirir fôlego e mais agilidade, depois treinará com arco e flecha, e então será combate corporal, portanto, volte para seu quarto, tome um banho e descanse, pois precisará de toda força que tiver. – Ele vai andando devagar em direção ao palácio.

Para não cair, a princesa apoia-se em um tronco de uma árvore, mas então, determinada, corre até Sesshoumaru e segura uma das mangas de seu haori.

- Desculpe-me, Sesshoumaru-sama, por ser quem sou, mas as coisas são assim. De qualquer maneira, agradeço muitíssimo por aceitar treinar-me. – Seu tom era sério, quase o mesmo que o príncipe utilizara com ela. – Porém, creio poder vencer de você em uma corrida até o castelo a qualquer hora. Será que conseguirás me pegar?

Assim que solta a questão, Mitsuki sai correndo a toda velocidade em direção ao castelo que despontava mais ao longe no horizonte.

Sesshoumaru ficara parado ouvindo as palavras de Mitsuki, mas quando ela pronunciou-se sobre a corrida, ele sorriu internamente e correu. Mitsuki só teve tempo de sentir um forte vento almiscarado vindo de suas costas até que sente braços a lhe segurar pela cintura e a derrubarem no chão. Era Sesshoumaru, que lhe sorria, segurando-lhe ambas as mãos com uma das suas.

- Venci, agora quero meu prêmio – ele fala em uma voz meio rouca de desejo.

Sem querer, Mitsuki olha nos olhos cor de âmbar de Sesshoumaru, então imediatamente percebe seu erro quando se sente presa naquelas duas órbitas que a encaravam com tanta intensidade. Seu coração volta a bater descompassadamente, fazendo-a temer que o Inu-youkai o escutasse, de tão alto que parecia bater.

- Está bem, venceste. O-o que queres como prêmio, Sesshoumaru-sama? – ela pergunta, não na voz fria de antes, mas em uma que tentava mascarar o que sentia.

- O que eu quero? Eu quero você, minha pequena princesa, você.

Então Sesshoumaru começa a beijá-la com paixão e volúpia enquanto sua mão livre explorara o pequeno e delicado corpo da princesa por sobre as roupas.

Apesar de sua intuição já lhe dizer o que estava mais ou menos prestes a acontecer, Mitsuki não poderia deixar de ficar surpresa a princípio, mas então ela relaxa no beijo e começa a respondê-lo, timidamente primeiro, depois mais solta. No entanto, quando sente a mão do príncipe explorar o seu corpo, algo lhe ocorre e, com um rápido movimento do corpo, ela inverte as posições dos dois, fazendo com que Sesshoumaru soltasse suas mãos e que ela ficasse por cima dele.

- E você me terá, meu príncipe. – Ela segura o rosto dele com uma mão e lhe dá um pequeno beijo nos lábios, depois vai descendo pelo seu rosto e pescoço, distribuindo beijos pela pele exposta. – Mas não agora e não deste jeito. – Mitsuki fala ao pé do ouvido de Sesshoumaru em um sussurro, em seguida dando uma pequena mordida no lóbulo de sua orelha. – Primeiro terás de me conquistar. – Então, com isso, ela dá um último selinho no príncipe e levanta-se, estendendo-lhe a mão para que se levantasse. – Vamos, Sesshoumaru-sama?

No rosto do príncipe se vê claramente que estava contrariado. Ele levanta sem a ajuda dela e continua a andar em direção ao palácio sem olhar-lhe.

- Obrigado, mas não preciso de ajuda.

A princesa se aproxima de Sesshoumaru com passos leves e com mais facilidade sem as múltiplas camadas de kimonos e toca-lhe no ombro.

- Mas continue assim, que estás no caminho certo. – Então dá-lhe um beijo no rosto e distancia-se com um sorriso. – A propósito, se não se importar, podemos começar o treinamento amanhã à noite, após o jantar. – Com uma piscadela em sua direção, a princesa some em direção aos jardins, pronta para escalar as paredes de volta ao seu quarto.

Mas Sesshoumaru fica apenas a olhar a jovem youkai até ela sumir. Estava pensativo.

- Realmente, garotas são difíceis de se entender.


	6. Treinamento: Parte II

**Capítulo 6 – Treinamento: Parte II**

Era a oitava hora da noite e a lua minguante começava a despontar no céu noturno, iluminando fracamente as coisas. Mitsuki já estava fora do castelo e na floresta, um pouco depois do local que usava para treinar, em um rio que encontrara, o qual nascia de uma pequena cachoeira. A água aos seus pés era refrescante e límpida. O tempo estava anormalmente abafado para um dia de outono, e apenas agora à noite começara a ficar mais ameno. Sesshoumaru ainda poderia demorar um pouco para chegar e encontrá-la, então Mitsuki levantou-se, livrou-se das roupas que só pioravam a situação e mergulhou no rio.

- Ah, que gostoso. A água está maravilhosa. – Ela emergiu rapidamente, nadando com certa habilidade, seu cabelo dourado flutuando ao seu redor. Então resumiu-se a brincar por ali.

Enquanto isso, Sesshoumaru ia calmamente ao encontro do treinamento, chegando ao local não conseguia ver a jovem, porém sabia que ela estava lá pelo seu cheiro recente, mesmo que fraco, até ver pela luz da lua, uma silhueta feminina despida a nadar jovialmente.

- Hm... Gostando do banho, Mitsuki?

Assustada, Mitsuki submerge até a altura do pescoço e cobre-se com os braços, impedindo que o príncipe visse alguma coisa a mais. Então um meio sorriso aparece em seus lábios.

- Muitíssimo, Sesshoumaru. – Ela fala, omitindo o uso do sufixo exatamente como ele havia feito. – A água está deliciosa, deverias experimentar. Estava apenas refrescando-me antes de começar o treinamento. Presumi que você demoraria mais um pouco, mas já que está aqui, creio que seja melhor começarmos. Importa-se de se virar para eu poder sair e me vestir?

O príncipe lhe dá um sorriso atrevido.

- Se quiser que eu lhe faça companhia será um prazer – ele fala com a voz de tenor que possuía.

A princesa arqueia uma sobrancelha divertidamente, sem deixar o sorriso escapar de seus lábios.

- Se assim preferirdes, não irei impedir, "Sesshy". – Ela diz o apelido provocativamente, com um sorriso ainda mais amplo, então se vira de costas para ele poder entrar.

Mitsuki pode sentir depois de alguns minutos a água se mover ligeiramente até sentir duas mãos fortes tocarem seus ombros.

- Se quiser, pode se virar. – O jovem estava bem junto dela com o cabelo branco, molhado flutuando ao seu redor e misturando-se com o da princesa.

Sem abaixar as mãos que lhe cobriam, Mitsuki vira-se vagarosamente, fazendo com que seu cabelo dourado flutuasse também à sua volta e cobrisse a sua frente.

- A água não está deliciosa, Sesshy? - Ela pergunta olhando-o nos olhos, bastante corada.

- Está boa sim. – Ele vai em direção à cachoeira, ficando de costas para Mitsuki e fazendo-a ver, mesmo sem querer, suas costas definidas pelos exercícios que sempre praticara até a cintura onde o cabelo batia.

A jovem fica ainda mais corada, fazendo com que sua beleza natural se ressaltasse mais. Ela coloca uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha, evita olhar Sesshoumaru e vai até uma pedra em uma parte mais rasa do rio, sentando-se nela de um jeito que seu longo cabelo cobrisse as partes que não deveriam ser mostradas.

- É apenas uma pena a lua estar minguando, gosto muito quando ela fica cheia, faz-me ter orgulho do meu nome – ela diz com um sorriso.

- Falando nisso... – Sesshoumaru vira-se de repente na direção da princesa. Agora ela podia vê-lo plenamente: suas cicatrizes adquiridas com os anos, os músculos de seu tórax, enfim, tudo. – Gostaria de ver sua forma de youkai.

Mitsuki, ao ver o príncipe daquele jeito, quase perde o equilíbrio e cai da pedra, mas se recompôs rapidamente e virou-se de costas para ele, suas faces vermelhas como as folhas de outono.

- Com que finalidade gostaria de ver essa forma, Sesshoumaru? Ela poderia fazer com que fossemos descobertos.

- Só seriamos descobertos se você fizesse barulho, minha cara. A transformação não demora a acontecer, é só querer. Gostaria que eu lhe mostrasse a minha?

- Está bem. Por favor, mostre-me. – A princesa volta a virar-se para Sesshoumaru, seu cabelo loiro, agora só um pouco úmido, quase descobrindo o seu corpo.

Saindo da água, o príncipe vai em direção às próprias roupas, vestindo-se em seguida. Sesshoumaru volta a olhar a jovem princesa e ela pode ver os olhos dele ficarem vermelhos, seu rosto se alongar junto de seu corpo que crescia, assumindo patas. Pêlos brancos cobriam todo o corpo e em sua testa via-se visível a marca de lua crescente que ele também possuía em sua forma humana. Toda a transformação não dura nem cinco minutos, e agora um gigantesco cão observava Mitsuki atentamente.

A princesa solta um longo suspiro e desce da pedra, fazendo parte de seu cabelo voar para trás. Ela caminha calmamente até a mesma margem que Sesshoumaru estava e veste apenas a camada mais interior de roupa: um kimono de gaze de seda branca, que por ser fino ainda acentuava muito as suas curvas. Mitsuki então olha para o príncipe e seus olhos violetas ficam de um azul muito profundo, ela passa por um processo de transformação semelhante ao de Sesshoumaru, porém quando este terminou, ela havia assumido a forma de um cão totalmente branco um pouco menor do que ele e mais parecido com um husky siberiano gigante, com um sinal prateado na testa, o qual lembrava uma lua cheia.

- Pronto – ela diz finalmente em um sussurro. – Poderia falar-me agora a finalidade disso, por favor?

- Acompanhe-me, vamos para mais longe daqui. – Ao dizer isso, Sesshoumaru começa a correr muito rápido, mais do que qualquer um que Mitsuki já tivesse visto na vida, e graças ao seu enorme tamanho, ela o podia ver, ainda que bem longe do lugar onde eles estavam antes. Parecia uma grande planície.

Mitsuki antes de tudo pega o restante de suas roupas com a boca e então segue Sesshoumaru. Ao chegar ao local destinado, deposita as roupas sobre uma pedra e fica a observar o príncipe.

- Com que finalidade viemos até aqui, Sesshoumaru?

- Simples, quero ver como são sua força, agilidade e habilidades naturais. Portanto, defenda-se. – Ele fica em posição de ataque e dá um salto na direção da jovem, rosnando.

No momento em que ele a atingiria, Mitsuki esquiva-se para o lado bem a tempo, fazendo sulcos profundos na terra. Ela também dá um pequeno rosnado e entra em posição de defesa, com as patas dianteiras abaixadas.

Se apoiando nas patas traseiras, Sesshoumaru dá um enorme impulso em direção à Mitsuki, fazendo-o chocar ambos os ombros e virando-se em seguida com a pata dianteira levantada para lhe atingir a face.

Com um giro do corpo e um impulso das patas traseiras, a princesa tira Sesshoumaru de cima de si antes que ele lhe atingisse o rosto. Então se levanta agilmente e avança para cima dele com um rosnado, almejando pegá-lo pelo pescoço.

O youkai também vai em direção à Mitsuki, mas quando está bem perto, abaixa o focinho, ficando fora de alcance do da princesa, ao mesmo tempo que era ele que cravava sua boca no pescoço dela, mas não usou os dentes afiadíssimos para não machucá-la. Assim, usando seu próprio peso, derruba Mitsuki no chão, ainda segurando-a enquanto sua pata ficava em cima do peito dela.

A princesa rosnou ameaçadoramente, mas como estava bem presa por Sesshoumaru, qualquer movimento que fizesse seria inútil para escapar. Então ficou imóvel por alguns instantes, apenas arfando de leve, como se houvesse desistido. Em seguida, com uma de suas patas dianteiras, tira o equilíbrio de Sesshoumaru por retirar a pata dele de seu peito e, com um ágil movimento, inverte as posições dos dois, ainda presa pelo pescoço.

Usando seu próprio e aproveitando que Mitsuki não poderia se mexer tão bem por ele estar a lhe segurar a garganta, o príncipe dá um impulso para o lado, fazendo ambos rolarem até o lago que nascia do rio de onde ambos haviam saído, o qual era bem fundo, então mesmo ambos estando em sua forma de cachorros gigantes, eles afundam. A princesa rapidamente emerge junto com Sesshoumaru e em poucos instantes estava de volta à sua forma humana e retirando o cabelo e a franja da frente do rosto.

- E então? – ela perguntou meio sem fôlego, o que fazia seu mimoso busto subir e descer rapidamente com a respiração.

Sesshoumaru olha para ela arfando também pela falta de fôlego e, por um momento, ele repara na delicada pele branca da princesa.

- Foi bem sim, mas se realmente só quer esperar pelo casamento é melhor se cobrir ou não responderei pelos meus próprios atos, princesa.

Mitsuki olha para si mesma e vê que o fino kimono que vestira havia ficado transparente por ter sido molhado. Ela dá um meio sorriso, porém cobre-se e nada até a beira do lago, de onde sai com agilidade e vai até onde suas roupas estavam. Sua alva e delicada pele era iluminada pelo luar, fazendo as gotículas de água que desciam por ela brilharem fracamente. A princesa tira o kimono molhado, todo o tempo de costas para Sesshoumaru, e veste o resto das roupas devagar, deixando a peça molhada secando em um galho de árvore.

A jovem pode sentir mãos fortes a abraçando por trás pela cintura e uma boca a beijando no pescoço até ouvir a voz profunda de Sesshoumaru a sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido:

- Você não cansa de me provocar, já notou isso?

- Eu te provoco, Sesshy? – ela fala em uma voz baixa, sorrindo. – Acredita que nunca reparei nisso? – Mitsuki desce suas mãos até as de Sesshoumaru e as firma ali onde estavam.

Com a boca, o rapaz vai abaixando, enquanto beijava-lhe o gracioso pescoço, o fino tecido que protegia a pele da jovem. Agora todo o busto dela estava desnudo; delicadamente, ele livra uma das mãos, indo com ela em direção à carne macia e rosada da princesa.

Mitsuki rosna baixinho com o toque do príncipe e lhe dá uma leve mordidinha na orelha, falando em um sussurro bem perto desta em seguida:

- O que pensas fazer, Sesshy?

Com a mão que rodeava a cintura de Mitsuki, Sesshoumaru a faz dar um rodopio, ficando frente a frente com ela, em seu olhos cor de âmbar podia-se ver a luxúria, enquanto com a outra mão a levantava, deixando cair de vez o tecido que ela vestia.

- Quero você, agora, princesa.

Um forte arrepio percorreu o corpo da princesa, tanto que até Sesshoumaru pôde senti-lo. Ela olhou fundo nos olhos cor de âmbar do príncipe, meio hipnotizada por eles, então lhe dá um pequeno beijo no canto dos lábios antes de falar com a voz baixa:

- Queres-me por mim mesma? Por gostar de mim, Sesshy? – Seu coração batia forte no peito, bombardeando sangue a mil por hora pelo seu corpo, fazendo com que suas feições ficassem coradas e os lábios vermelhos, e aumentando ainda mais sua beleza exótica.

A expressão do príncipe volta a ficar fria. Ele a solta, dizendo ao mesmo que retornava ao castelo:

- Vista-se, você não sabe o que está dizendo. Acha que o gostar de um youkai é o mesmo de um humano? Isso são fraquezas e nada mais. Há de passar muito tempo para que algum dia esse sentimento tão reles caia sobre mim.

A jovem youkai olha contrariada para o príncipe que se afastava, pega o haori que caíra e volta a vestir-se. Quando já estava pronta, senta-se na pedra e fala para as costas de Sesshoumaru:

- Somos todos seres viventes e todos com a mesma capacidade de amar ou odiar alguém e, muito ao contrário do que você diz, o amor, ou qualquer outro sentimento, pode dar à quem luta uma força inimaginável. Ter alguma coisa para proteger dá força a qualquer um. Pergunte ao seu pai de onde ele tira a força para lutar, por exemplo. O que ele quer proteger. Pois não creio que ele lute por nada!

Entre contrariada e zangada com o príncipe, Mitsuki pega o kimono que estava secando e embrenha-se novamente na floresta correndo, indo cada vez mais fundo.

Enquanto a princesa corria, ela ouve uma voz vinda do céu. Quando ela olha, pode ver Sesshoumaru voando e sua expressão não era amistosa pelo o que Mitsuki via quando ele desce em sua direção; até que o príncipe estende a mão, aplicando-lhe um forte tapa na face.

- Nunca, nunca mais fale do meu pai, entendeu?

Mitsuki leva uma mão ao rosto, surpresa pelo ato do príncipe, então com a mão livre aplica um forte tapa em Sesshoumaru, deixando a marca de seus dedos bem visíveis na face dele.

- Nunca lhe ensinaram a não bater em uma mulher? E não sei por que tanta contrariedade quando falei de seu pai.

Sesshoumaru segura com firmeza os pulsos de Mitsuki, no limite entre machucá-la e não.

- E nunca lhe ensinaram a não contrariar um homem, sua insolente? O que tem meu pai não é problema seu! – Ele a liberta com grosseria.

- E por ser um cavalheiro, deveria ter mais respeito com as mulheres, mesmo sendo o macho alfa. – Recobrando o equilíbrio, Mitsuki vai até ele e o empurra com ambas as mãos no peito.

- Não é obrigação quando as próprias fêmeas acham que podem desrespeitar uma liderança de séculos! – O príncipe segura a jovem pelos ombros rudemente. – Acha que pode me desafiar? Pois errou!

Mitsuki semi-cerra os olhos violetas, sem desviar o olhar do de Sesshoumaru e desafiando-o com este.

- Acho – ela diz simplesmente em um tom de voz normal.

Sesshoumaru, ao ouvir o desafio da princesa, solta uma gargalhada, como que achando graça da afirmação dela.

- Não me faça rir, menina! Como uma princesa tão superficial pode achar isso? Não sou seu pai que faz todas as suas vontades e lembre-se, logo você será minha esposa, então não me desafie mais. – Ele a solta e retorna ao seu caminho, só que dessa vez andando.

- Para começo de conversa, ele não faz todas as minhas vontades, também tenho deveres. E segundo, quero ver alguém me encontrar para realizar essa cerimônia idiota!

Com isso, Mitsuki vira-se e começa a correr na direção oposta a dele em uma velocidade que ela achava não possuir, e no lugar onde ela estava Sesshoumaru pôde sentir um levíssimo cheiro de sal.

A princesa corria pela floresta, as lágrimas teimando em cair de seus olhos enquanto embrenhava-se cada vez mais fundo por caminhos desconhecidos. Algumas vezes, parecia ouvir criaturas assustadoras atrás de si, prontas para atacá-la, mas quando se virava, não havia nada, nem mesmo um barulho. Isso continuou até a princesa chegar ao sopé de uma montanha, onde havia uma caverna.

Não havia dado-se conta do quão cansada estava até aquele momento, tanto por correr quanto por chorar. Então adentrou o local e foi encolher-se bem ao fundo da caverna, onde quase nenhuma iluminação chegava. Ela estava com frio, mas ao mesmo tempo com muito sono para pensar em alguma coisa além de dormir. E assim o fez sem nenhum outro pensamento ou preocupação em sua mente.


	7. União

**Capítulo 7 – União**

Mitsuki podia sentir os primeiros raios da alvorada a tocar-lhe o rosto, ao virar-se instintivamente nota que não estava mais em um chão de terra e sim em um quente e macio tecido que separava seu corpo do chão duro. Mais à frente ela nota uma fogueira que continha peixes sendo preparados e perto da fogueira, com um olhar pensativo, estava o homem que a machucara tanto: Sesshoumaru.

A princesa senta-se em sua confortável cama meio sonolenta, esfregando os olhos ainda um pouco inchados de chorar. Ela olha para o youkai à sua frente e fala em uma voz baixa:

- Bom dia, Sesshoumaru. – Seu tom era doce, todo o fel tendo sido retirado dele depois daquela boa noite de sono, e seus olhos não deixavam a forma do príncipe nem por um instante. – Como me encontraste?

O jovem youkai olha para Mitsuki e depois volta a ficar pensativo.

- Segui você a noite toda, princesa.

Mitsuki levanta-se com um meio sorriso nos lábios, vai até onde Sesshoumaru estava sentado e toca-lhe o ombro. Depois de ajoelhar-se, ela lhe dá um pequeno beijo na bochecha e diz:

- Muito obrigada por tudo, Sesshoumaru. Mas... um beijo por seus pensamentos.

- Realmente queres saber meus pensamentos? – ele fala um tanto exasperado. – Estou pensando que você quase encontrou seu fim na noite passada, Mitsuki. Faz idéia de quantos perigos passou sem nem notar? Não usou seus sentidos, não pensou que sua morte seria uma tristeza para seus pais... Realmente eu gostaria de entender o que se passa nessa sua cabecinha.

- Não, não faço idéia de quantos perigos passei, Sesshy – ela diz no mesmo tom calmo com um suspiro enquanto sentava-se mais confortavelmente ao lado do youkai. – Quando estou muito triste, entro em um tipo de transe e não consigo notar nada ao meu redor. Sei que falaste que sentimentos são coisas de humanos, mas, se for assim, eu prefiro ser considerada um deles a ser uma pedra que não sente nada.

Quando ela olha de novo para Sesshoumaru, seus olhos voltavam-se a encher de lágrimas, as quais ela prontamente enxuga com as costas das mãos antes que tivessem uma oportunidade para cair.

- Foi isso que mexeu tanto comigo, Sesshoumaru. Mas ainda bem que eu tenho um príncipe tão forte e valoroso para me proteger, não é? – ela consegue esboçar um meio sorriso na direção do príncipe.

Súbito, Sesshoumaru puxa a princesa para seu colo, abraçando-a com força e falando baixo próximo de seu ouvido:

- Você não entende, não é? Não entende que é a única que consegue me deixar desse jeito, sentir praticamente as mesmas coisas dos vermes humanos? Não entende que não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com você? – Ele sorri nos sedosos cabelos da jovem. – Nunca achei que talvez começasse a pensar como meu pai.

Mitsuki fica muito surpresa, para se dizer o mínimo, e sem reação diante das palavras que o ouvia pronunciar. Não conseguia acreditar, era aquilo tudo mesmo verdade? Ao levantar o rosto e vê-lo sorrir, percebe que suas palavras eram de fato verdadeiras e o abraça com tanta força que faz ambos irem ao chão. Mitsuki fica agarrada nele em silêncio por algum tempo até que pequenos soluços sacodem seu corpo.

- Obrigada... – Seu tom de voz era tão baixinho que, não fosse pela sua audição mais aguçada, Sesshoumaru duvidaria ter ouvido alguma coisa.

- Obrigada pelo que, minha princesa? – O príncipe olha para ela meio exasperado e arqueia a sobrancelha, sem saber o que fazer. – Por que o choro?

- Obrigada por tudo, meu príncipe – ela responde entre soluços e sorrisos. – Obrigada por ser assim, do jeitinho que você é e por não ter um coração de pedra. E choro porque estou feliz, muito feliz.

Mitsuki o abraça mais forte e enterra a cabeça em seu ombro, mal conseguindo conter-se de felicidade.

- Também me importo com você, mas como não posso protegê-lo fisicamente, quero fazê-lo emocionalmente, quero cuidar de você, Sesshy. Você é o youkai com o qual eu mais me importo no mundo, não sei por que, apenas sei que é assim.

Sesshoumaru sorri novamente diante das palavras da jovem.

- Realmente, acho que nunca vou entender vocês garotas. – Ele senta-se de novo, com a princesa no colo. – Tem certeza disso? Não quero que se arrependa depois, pois vivo em batalhas e tenho muitos inimigos.

Mitsuki separa-se um pouco de Sesshoumaru, o suficiente apenas para olhá-lo nos olhos novamente, então dá um fraco tapinha de brincadeira em seu braço.

- É claro que tenho certeza. Não poderia ter tanta certeza de algo quanto isso. O caso é se você não se arrependerá de casar com alguém tão inútil quanto eu e que só sabe ficar chorando – ela pergunta rindo.

- Isso não quer dizer que não quero que você saiba se defender, Mitsuki. Bem, trataremos disso depois, agora quero que coma. – Pega um dos peixes coloca-o em cima de uma grande folha.

- Tudo bem. Obrigada pela comida! – Feliz, a jovem youkai pega a folha das mãos de Sesshoumaru e come satisfeita, sem ter notado antes o quanto estava com fome. Parecia uma pequena criança em uma manhã de natal, de tanta felicidade que irradiava e que parecia fazê-la brilhar como o sol.

Em poucos minutos, havia terminado a refeição, quebrando todos os códigos de etiqueta existentes, e olhava para o príncipe com expectativa.

- Bem, o que quer fazer agora? Talvez um banho relaxe mais depois dessa longa noite. – Sesshoumaru alisa o rosto da bela garota com delicadeza.

- Por mim tudo bem. Vamos!

Ainda com a mesma animação, Mitsuki levanta-se agilmente e, puxando Sesshoumaru pela mão, como que brincando, sai da caverna. Ela sente o cheiro de água próximo dali e ambos dirigem-se para lá.

Ao chegarem ao local, o príncipe e a princesa se deparam com um grande lago, provavelmente extensão do rio da noite passada, no qual desaguavam não só uma, mas duas cachoeiras.

Sesshoumaru se despe com naturalidade, dando em seguida um bom mergulho nas águas que naquela hora estavam um pouco geladas, para depois olhar Mitsuki, esperando-a.

A princesa, vendo que Sesshoumaru a observava, vira-se de costas para ele e despe-se devagar, uma vagarosidade quase provocante. Peça após peça caía no chão e ali ficavam, como que abandonadas, até que Mitsuki, em toda a sua beleza natural, corre e mergulha. Fica submersa por alguns instantes, mas então emerge próxima de Sesshoumaru.

- Ah! Eu adoro nadar, não sei como vivi tanto tempo sem isso.

Sesshoumaru então fala com a voz rouca de desejo:

- E você não se cansa de me provocar, não é, princesa?

- Tem certeza mesmo que eu te provoco, Sesshy? – Mitsuki responde sorrindo, seus olhos violetas brilhando. – Juro que nunca reparei nisso, mesmo.

- Lógico que tenho, já tive outras mulheres, mas nenhuma me provocava tanto quanto você. – Ele vai andando devagar na direção dela, fazendo-a ir em direção à parede de pedra natural da cachoeira em um ponto onde não caía água, "aprisionando-a". – Pronto, agora você não poderá fugir.

Quando vê que ele lhe aprisiona entre as pedras, sem nenhuma chance de escape, Mitsuki apenas sorri e enlaça seus braços ao redor do pescoço do príncipe.

- Mas quem disse que eu quero fugir, Sesshy? - Ela leva uma delicada e macia mão ao rosto dele e acaricia-o com ternura. – Você não gosta que eu te provoque, meu príncipe?

- Uma coisa é provocar uma vez perdida, outra é isso acontecer muitas vezes. – Ele coloca as mãos na cintura dela, levantando-lhe um pouco, a jovem pode sentir o corpo dele tomado de desejo por ela.

Mitsuki fica bastante corada ao sentir o corpo de Sesshoumaru, o que faz sua beleza realçar-se ainda mais, então encosta sua testa contra a dele, sem deixar de agradar sua face nem de olhá-lo nos olhos cor de âmbar.

- E sempre tenho esse efeito sobre você, Sesshy? – ela pergunta com um sorriso meio sedutor.

- Sim, sempre, princesa. E é por isso que fico tão irritado, pois meu desejo é grande, e não poder fazer nada por ele chega a ser frustrante. – Apoiando o corpo de Mitsuki nas pedras, guia a própria cabeça na direção do busto dela, começando a beijá-lo.

- Ei – ela o interrompe por um breve momento, levantando a cabeça dele gentilmente pelo queixo. – Creio que fiquei te devendo um beijo, não?

Após dizer isso, a princesa abaixa sua cabeça de encontro à dele e o beija apaixonadamente nos lábios, fazendo o desejo de ambos aumentar ainda mais.

Sesshoumaru retribui com fervor o beijo. Agora, usando o próprio corpo, afasta as pernas dela, uma para cada lado, sussurrando:

- Assim não agüentarei, princesa.

Mitsuki interrompe o beijo por um momento, então olha nos olhos cheios de desejo de Sesshoumaru, tanto quanto os seus, e com a voz rouca e sedutora, consegue apenas falar:

- Eu te amo, Sesshy, mais do que tudo. Sentes o mesmo por mim?

- Sim, sim. Você me faz sentir-me um bobo, não sabendo o que falar, sentindo-me ridículo, mas mesmo assim quero você comigo, quero protegê-la, tê-la em meu colo, abraçá-la. Você me faz sentir coisas que eu nunca havia sentido antes de conhecê-la, Mitsuki. – E antes que ele mesmo percebesse, já era tarde demais. Havia falado tudo o que estava em seu coração abertamente pela primeira vez desde que se conhecia por youkai.

Vendo a verdade nos olhos do príncipe, Mitsuki apenas assente com a cabeça que sim, um pequeno sorriso a adornar seus lábios vermelhos cor de sangue.

Sesshoumaru pega o corpo de Mitsuki nos braços muito gentilmente, como se tivesse medo de quebrá-la, e sai do lago com ela em seus braços, depositando-a logo em seguida no macio tecido de suas próprias roupas, e foi lá, naquele dia, onde os dois amantes em meio a calorosos beijos entregaram seus corpos e corações um ao outro com volúpia até o anoitecer.


	8. Ataque

**Capítulo 8 – Ataque**

A lua já ia alta no céu quando Mitsuki despertou nos braços do príncipe. Seu príncipe. E ela era sua princesa agora. A jovem youkai levou uma das mãos ao lado esquerdo do pescoço, na junção deste com o ombro, onde Sesshoumaru a marcara como sua esposa, lá sentia a forma de uma lua crescente, a mesma que havia na testa dele.

Então algo ocorreu-lhe. Despertando de seus devaneios, ela sentou-se e debruçou-se sobre Sesshoumaru, beijando-o levemente nos lábios para acordá-lo.

- Sesshy, acorde. A lua já está alta. Ficamos fora o dia inteiro, devem estar procurando por nós.

Os olhos cor de âmbar do jovem se abrem ao leve toque dos lábios dela.

- Nunca tinha dormido tanto e tão bem... Não se preocupe, princesa, meu pai é um mestre em diplomacia, ele sabe que eu nunca deixaria nada de ruim lhe acontecer. Bem, vamos, mas antes... – Ele a puxa para cima de si, com os braços musculosos. – Um último beijo.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, não é? – a jovem pergunta docemente antes de fazer seus lábios se encontrarem em um suave e apaixonado beijo. Uma de suas mãos acariciando o sedoso cabelo branco do, agora, seu marido.

Sim, seu marido. Para os youkai, a cerimônia de casamento era apenas _pro forma_, o casamento em si acontecia quando, durante o ato sexual, o macho mordia a fêmea no pescoço, marcando-a como sua enquanto ele vivesse. Mas certas formalidades ainda eram necessárias aos olhos dos outros.

Ao chegarem ao castelo, Inu-no-Taisho já os esperava e, após uma longa conversa, ele os parabenizou com certa relutância, mas não menos feliz. A cerimônia de casamento foi marcada para dali a duas semanas, no dia do Festival Choyo no En, e todos os lordes youkai aliados estariam convidados para a festa.

* * *

Treze dias mais tarde, na véspera do Festival, Mitsuki dormia profundamente no futon em seu quarto, até que um cheiro estranho e peculiar, que ela nunca havia sentido antes, mas que continha um quê de sangue, invade o seu nariz e ao abrir os olhos ela encontra um homem vestido totalmente de preto pairando sobre a sua forma, uma pequena espada em riste, pronto para apunhalá-la. 

A jovem desvia bem a tempo do ataque, saltando para o lado, mas mesmo assim a espada pega de raspão em seu braço esquerdo. O shinobi vinha para cima dela novamente, então, com um rápido movimento de braços e pernas, Mitsuki consegue chutá-lo no estômago e fazer vários cortes profundos em seu rosto coberto com suas enormes garras pontiagudas. O homem, ao ser chutado, desfere um golpe com a espada na coxa direita da jovem e derruba vários objetos enquanto caía, fazendo um grande estardalhaço.

A princesa respirava pesadamente, segurando o ferimento da perna com as mãos a fim de estancar o sangramento. De repente um cheiro muito familiar e até bem-vindo chega ao seu nariz, mas ela não tem tempo de virar-se, pois o shinobi já estava de pé novamente e pronto para matá-la. A jovem estava perdendo muito sangue com o corte da perna e, apesar de lutar contra isso, estava ficando tonta e sentia-se sem forças. O homem já estava quase em cima de si, quando o barulho da shoji sendo aberta com toda a força chegou aos seus ouvidos e então tudo parou. Era Sesshoumaru, que chegara ali por sentir o cheiro de sangue derramado e o estardalhaço feito pelo shinobi ao cair.

Ao ver Mitsuki ferida, ele parecia pronto para matar alguém, mais precisamente o homem à sua frente, então agiu rápido e de sua mão um longo chicote cor de esmeralda apareceu e, junto dos reflexos apuradíssimos do dono, envolve todo o corpo do shinobi firmemente; não o tinha estraçalhado porque queria interrogá-lo, mas o estava deixando sentir de leve seu veneno.

- Mitsuki? Você está bem? – vem a voz profunda de Sesshoumaru, com uma pontada de preocupação.

O shinobi, vendo que falhara em sua missão e com a iminência de ser interrogado, abriu a boca e mordeu a língua com força. Um método pouco usual de suicídio, mas que funcionava quando não havia uma espada à disposição ou quando se está preso. Ele caiu límpido no chão de tatame.

A jovem princesa assentiu que sim com a cabeça e tentou andar na direção de Sesshoumaru, mas acabou dando um passo em falso e quase caiu, recobrando o equilíbrio no último instante.

- Estou bem, sim, Sesshy. Obrigada. – Sua face estava empalidecendo rapidamente. Era muito sangue de uma vez só para a sua recuperação de youkai funcionar efetivamente.

Sesshoumaru soltou o corpo do shinobi no chão enquanto pegava a princesa no colo, saindo do quarto; quando vê algumas servas lhes fala:

- Digam para meu pai me encontrar na sala de recuperação posto que preciso falar com ele urgente e coloquem o corpo que está no quarto da princesa em algum lugar seguro para depois ser examinado a fim de achar pistas de quem foi o maldito que tentou matar minha noiva

Em seguida, apressando um pouco o passo chega à sala, onde ficava um youkai especialista tanto nos corpos de youkai quanto dos humanos; antes o príncipe achava uma perda de tempo seu pai se preocupar com isso, mas afinal teve que concordar em seu íntimo que havia sido uma sábia decisão.

- Não se preocupe, você ficará melhor logo, minha princesa.

Mitsuki faz que sim com a cabeça, indicando que ouvira.

- E pensar que tudo isso aconteceu hoje, um dia antes da nossa cerimônia de casamento – ela brinca um pouco, tentando aliviar a tensão do momento.

O especialista logo chega, endireitando os óculos tortos por ter sido acordado tão de repente. Ele pede para Sesshoumaru depositar a princesa em um dos futon da sala e então examina a jovem. Apenas o corte da perna era profundo, mas o sangramento já estava parando devido à rápida recuperação dos youkai; e o do braço já havia praticamente cicatrizado. Ele nota mais uma coisa, olha para o príncipe e a princesa com uma sobrancelha erguida, mas permanece em silêncio.

O homem remexe por um momento na maleta que trouxera consigo e tira de lá um pote com uma gosminha esverdeada e entrega-o a Sesshoumaru.

- Está tudo bem com ela, não se preocupe, o sangramento já estancou, mas só por precaução é melhor passar esse remédio uma vez por dia até cicatrizar totalmente, é Aloe.

- Está bem, ela pode ir para os cômodos novos dela ou terá de passar a noite aqui? – Sesshoumaru pega o pote e observa o médico com curiosidade.

- Não há necessidade para a princesa permanecer aqui, Sesshoumaru-sama. Ela já pode ser levada para seus novos cômodos. - O especialista responde com simplicidade enquanto reunia suas coisas. – Contudo, se acontecer algo no decorrer da noite, peço para que por favor me chame. A princesa perdeu muito sangue e isso é muito perigoso, principalmente no seu atual estado. Com licença. – Em seguida ele se retira para sua sala.

- Viu, Sesshy? Eu estou aprendendo a me defender também, fiz um bom estrago naquele cara antes de ele fazer algo comigo. – Mitsuki senta-se apoiada no braço que não estava machucado, fazendo com que o finíssimo kimono de gaze branca deixasse um de seus ombros de fora.

Sesshoumaru sorri para a jovem enquanto a pegava novamente no colo, saindo da sala, indo ao seu novo quarto, o que dividiriam a partir do dia seguinte.

- Eu sei, vi como ele estava. Você certamente aprende rápido, princesa. – ele fala com um certo orgulho em sua voz.

Uma serva se aproxima dizendo que o pai o encontraria mais tarde e que, por favor, cuidasse bem da princesa enquanto isso.

- Aprendo outras coisas rápido também, mas não é hora para isso, não é? – Mitsuki enlaça os braços em volta do pescoço de Sesshoumaru e dá-lhe um beijinho na bochecha, mas ao fazer isso, a faixa que segurava o translúcido tecido à sua cintura afrouxou-se um pouco, fazendo o kimono abrir mais e chamando a atenção do príncipe, porém a jovem percebe o que acontecera e junta as duas partes com uma das mãos. - Ops.

- Princesa, princesa, sempre chamando minha atenção.

Ambos chegaram finalmente no quarto; Sesshoumaru entra com a sua preciosa carga nos braços e a deposita com delicadeza sobre o futon, duas vezes maior do que o normal, assim como o resto do quarto, construído especialmente para ser a morada temporária de um casal; então ele levanta o fino tecido de gaze de seda do kimono da princesa até a parte superior de sua coxa, onde estava o ferimento, aplicando o remédio neste ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão livre retira o laço que unia os lados da roupa da jovem, praticamente despindo-a.

Mas com uma das mãos, Mitsuki impede que o kimono caísse totalmente, cobrindo ao mesmo tempo tudo e nada.

- Hmm... o que pensa que estás fazendo, Sesshy? Somos casados, sim, mas a cerimônia _pro forma_ é somente amanhã. Consegue agüentar um dia inteiro sem mim depois de termos passado duas semanas sem nenhum momento a sós? – A jovem o puxa para perto de si por trás do pescoço com a mão livre e aplica-lhe uma pequena mordida no lóbulo da orelha; seu tom era sedoso e macio.

- Não, minha princesa, nem mais um dia sequer. E se prepare, pois se depender de mim, teremos muitos filhotes. – O príncipe distribuía vários beijos pela face da jovem, como se não cansasse de sentir a textura daquela pele tão delicada.

- Será que eu agüentarei tantos filhotinhos correndo pela casa e aprontando? – Foi a única coisa que conseguira perguntar antes que Sesshoumaru descesse seus lábios sobre os seus em um beijo possessivo, o qual a jovem youkai respondeu com igual ardor, passando a mão pelos longos cabelos macios de seu marido. Ela deixa com que a mão que segurava seu kimono o soltasse e leva a mesma à faixa na cintura de Sesshoumaru.

- Terá de agüentar, minha doce princesa, afinal a vida de um youkai é longa e eu pretendo aproveitar todos esses momentos com você. – Então começa a tocar com a boca o macio da carne de seu busto.

Mitsuki rosna baixinho diante das provocações do príncipe, enlaçando a perna boa ao redor de sua cintura e trazendo-o mais para perto de si.

- E queres ter o que primeiro, Sesshy? Um macho ou uma fêmea? – A pergunta foi feita ao pé do ouvido dele em um sussurro quase provocante.

- Uma fêmea, pois sei que será tão linda quanto a mãe. – Sesshoumaru afasta mais as pernas da princesa, mordendo-lhe de leve o pescoço onde a havia marcado como sua.

- Eu gostaria de ter um casal, assim também teria um macho tão maravilhoso quanto o pai.

De repente, o sorriso some da face da princesa e ela afasta Sesshoumaru de cima de si, sem, contudo, ser rude, enquanto fazia uma careta que parecia ser de dor.

A expressão do jovem príncipe é tomada por preocupação enquanto assiste à sua esposa dobrar-se sobre si mesma, segurando o estômago, muita dor em suas feições e um pequeno grito escapando seus lábios. Sesshoumaru coloca uma mão sobre o ombro dela e, quase exasperado, pergunta:

- Mitsuki, o que há de errado? Queres que eu chame o médico?

A jovem youkai consegue apenas assentir que sim com a cabeça antes de ser tomada por outra dor lancinante e um grito mais alto escapar de seus lábios. Só então, ao olhar para baixo, Sesshoumaru percebe que escorria sangue abundantemente do meio das pernas de sua parceira. Preocupado, ele corre até a porta e manda uma serva buscar o médico, voltando em seguida para o lado de Mitsuki. A única coisa que poderia fazer no momento era ficar ali com ela.

* * *

Algumas horas depois, Mitsuki jazia deitada em um futon limpo em seu quarto novo; estava lavada e suas roupas foram trocadas. Ela aparentemente dormia tranqüila depois de um certo tempo sentindo muita dor. 

Do lado de fora do quarto, com shoji fechada, Sesshoumaru e o médico conversavam com seriedade.

- Foi isto o que aconteceu? – O príncipe observava o homem à sua frente com cuidado e atenção.

- Sim, príncipe Sesshoumaru. – O médico confirmou com a cabeça. O tom dos dois era baixo para não acordar a princesa. – Foi um aborto espontâneo, provavelmente devido à perda de sangue que ela sofreu. A princesa estava com cerca de duas semanas de gravidez. Como o tempo de gestação dos youkai é menor do que o dos humanos em doze semanas, isso equivaleria a mais ou menos um mês de gravidez para os humanos. Mas não se preocupe, está tudo bem agora, apenas recomendo repouso total pelo menos até amanhã.

- Entendo. Ela... ainda poderá ter filhotes? Seria muito doloroso para ela se não pudesse.

- Não há necessidade de preocupação, príncipe Sesshoumaru, estas coisas acontecem. A princesa Mitsuki já está novinha em folha e poderá ter quantos filhotinhos quiser.

- Muito obrigado, doutor. – Sesshoumaru agradece ao médico mais aliviado em saber que sua esposa estava bem.

- Apenas fiz a minha obrigação, príncipe. Agora, se me der licença. – O homem faz uma profunda mesura para o jovem então se retira novamente para a sua sala.

Com um suspiro, Sesshoumaru vira-se em direção a shoji e desliza-a silenciosamente, para não acordar Mitsuki, adentrando o quarto sem fazer barulho algum. Mas quando olha para o futon, descobre dois olhos violetas intensos fitando-o e algumas lágrimas, que brilhavam com o luar, caindo deles. Mitsuki estava acordada e escutara cada palavra do que os dois disseram.


End file.
